Forgotten Memories
by Igor Shinomori
Summary: Pandora resolve desistir de tudo e viver uma vida normal, mas, sozinha no mundo, ela pode apenas recorrer ao único mortal vivo com quem ela já teve contato: Ikki de Fênix.
1. I

**I**

_Tempos Atuais, 6 Meses antes da Guerra Santa._

O salão se enchia com a melodia triste da harpa de Pandora.

Por anos ela se dedicara ao Imperador do inferno. Por anos, fora sua mais fiel seguidora. Era responsável por seu exército, e considerada por todos os espectros subordinados a seu irmão como sua Imperatriz. Porém, estava cansada de tudo isso.

Faltavam apenas seis meses para que o selo que prendia os espectros se quebrasse e estes pudessem novamente espalhar o mal pela Terra. Todos os preparativos estavam prontos, a Alma de Hades já estava no seu hospedeiro. Então, por que tinha que continuar a ficar ali, naquele castelo horrível, onde tudo o que conseguia lembrar era de morte e sofrimento?

Às vezes, desejava nunca ter desobedecido a seu pai, nunca ter aberto aquela pequena casinha proibida no fundo do quintal do castelo, nunca ter encontrado com Hypnos e Thanatos.

Seu dedo tocava a sétima corda de sua harpa, quando sentiu então algo que mudaria sua vida pelos próximos meses.

O cosmo de Hypnos, que a sufocava, sumira. Simplesmente sumira.

Teve vontade de correr aos Elíseos e descobrir o que acontecera ao Semi-Deus, mas sabia que se o fizesse, perderia a única chance de viver que tivera durante anos.

Levantou-se e pegou seu tridente, sem hesitar. Abrindo a porta do enorme salão redondo, cruzou o corredor com janelas, onde era possível ver toda a extensão de morte nos arredores do castelo de Heinstein, que se ampliara desde a morte de sua família, e desceu a escadaria circular, indo em direção ao enorme hall que dava para os andares inferiores do castelo.

O castelo estava silencioso como sempre. Os únicos que ali apareciam, às vezes, eram os três juízes e Zelos, o subordinado de Radamanthys, que era visto com desprezo em qualquer lugar que fosse. Há muito tempo a vida sumira do castelo, que era cinzento e macabro, apesar de belo. Pandora o conhecia muito bem, afinal de contas, residia naquele local desde o momento de seu nascimento.

Desceu por uma enorme escadaria de mármore, ornamentada com corrimãos de ouro e se viu no grande salão principal do castelo. Abriu as portas e saiu para o enorme pátio do castelo. Dali, apenas uma escadaria e o portão do castelo a separavam de uma vida que lhe fora tirada quando tinha apenas 3 anos.

- Aonde a senhora vai?

Pandora tremeu. Conhecia bem aquela voz.

- Agora tenho que te dar satisfações, Radamanthys?

- Perdoe-me senhora Pandora, não foi minha intenção interrogá-la ou sobrepujá-la – Radamanthys ficou em um joelho, fazendo uma reverência.

- Sei que não foi sua intenção. Preocupa-se comigo.

Radamanthys levantou a cabeça, olhando-a.

- Senhora Pandora?

- Estou indo embora.

- Como?

- Indo embora.

Radamanthys sorriu.

- Certo.

- Toma-me por alguém engraçada?

- Não senhora, jamais.

- Então, na certa me toma por uma tola.

- Desculpe minha senhora, mas a sabe que é impossível partir.

- Pois partirei. E você não vai me impedir.

Radamanthys hesitou.

- É meu dever como Juiz...

- ...Obedecer ao senhor Hades, e na sua ausência, me obedecer. Não me impedirá, Radamanthys. Pagará com sua vida se tentar – Pandora tinha o olhar fixo e pesado em Radamanthys. Ele sabia que o que dizia era verdade. Apesar de todo seu poder, jamais poderia se opor a Pandora. Era como ir contra Hades.

- E o que será dos espectros sem o seu comando, minha senhora?

- Logo o selo de Athena se romperá. Quando isso acontecer, nosso Imperador comandará suas forças e matará Athena.

O juiz não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se impotente pois jamais conseguiria impedir sua senhora de deixar o castelo. E sabia que pagaria por esse ato.

Pandora deu uma ultima olhada no castelo onde viveu. Esperava nunca mais ter que vê-lo novamente.

- Senhora Pandora, onde posso... – Ficou com medo de perguntar, mas terminou assim mesmo – Onde posso encontrá-la?

- Use seu cosmo, e descobrirá – Respondeu, com um sorriso. Pandora nunca sorria.

- S-sim, senhora.

- E uma ultima coisa, Radamanthys: Você está no comando agora.

E deixando seu tridente aos pés do juiz, Pandora desceu a enorme escadaria que dava para os portões, pensando em ir atrás da única pessoa viva com quem tivera contato em seus 16 anos.


	2. II

Especialmente para a Pisces no Melody, Eveline e HurricaneTemari, que me fizeram lembrar e querer continuar essa fic

**II**

_Ilha da Rainha da Morte_

Os dias na Ilha da Rainha da Morte eram até pacíficos, apesar do cenário desolador. O que perturbava mesmo Ikki era a noite.

Seus pesadelos eram sempre os mesmos. Revivia diversas vezes aquele dia, o dia em que ela se fora, o dia em que ele a perdera pra sempre. Conseguia ver o seu olhar toda noite, sem vida, frio, e sentia o ódio crescendo no seu corpo, se focalizando contra Guilty. Sentia seu cosmo queimando, a fênix dentro dele nascendo. Partia pra cima de seu antigo mestre com todo o seu cosmo queimando em fúria...

Acordou num susto.

Já era manhã havia algum tempo. Ikki se sentou na cama, pensando em quando ficaria livre daqueles pesadelos. Sua casa era pequena, modesta. Possuía apenas 2 cômodos: uma pequena sala, onde havia um sofá, uma geladeira, um fogão e uma mesa, e um pequeno quarto, com uma cama, onde dormia, e uma mesinha, com uma foto dela. Ele nunca a esquecera. Pelo contrário, pensava nela o tempo inteiro.

Tomou um café rápido, se vestiu, e foi dar sua corrida matinal.

A paisagem da ilha não era nem um pouco inspiradora. A ilha ficava no pacífico, e era conhecida como "o inferno na terra". A vegetação era escassa, quase inexistente. Quase não havia vida na ilha, que era povoada principalmente pelos cavaleiros negros, antes de sua derrocada. Um vulcão enorme e quase constantemente em erupção contribuía para tornar a temperatura cada vez mais alta, e o cenário mais vermelho e mórbido.

Voltou pra casa, após passar a manhã inteira correndo. As vezes se sentia um pouco solitário, mas achava melhor assim. Não gostava de conviver com muitas pessoas, e as vezes até mesmo Shun o deixava cansado. Tomou um banho rápido, enquanto preparava um macarrão, e o comeu com sobras da janta do dia anterior. Após o almoço, colocou sua camisa e foi visitá-la.

O túmulo de Esmeralda ficava no alto de uma colina, de frente pro mar.

Curiosamente, aquele era o lugar mais vivo da ilha. Flores cresciam naquele local, plantadas pelo próprio Ikki. Do alto da colina, era possível ver quase toda a ilha, e, abaixo, o mar se chocava com um paredão de quase trinta metros de altura.

Ikki parou em frente ao tumulo, pensativo. Fez sua usual oração, e sentou-se, pensando em tudo que acontecera desde que ela havia partido. Naquele meio tempo, havia enfrentado diversos inimigos, e até mesmo os próprios amigos. Muita coisa acontecera, muito tempo se passara, e ainda assim, nada conseguira curar aquela ferida no seu coração. Sentia falta dela, a amava, mesmo depois de sua partida.

Passou a tarde toda ali, pensando.

A noite já caía quando Ikki voltou à sua pequena casa.

Sentou-se no seu sofá, pensativo, entediado. Deu um suspiro, e fechou os olhos.

Esmeralda corria com ele, na praia. Seu sorriso era estonteante, hipnotizante. Corriam de mãos dadas, a passos largos, sem compromisso nenhum. Aqueles eram dias felizes, apesar do árduo treinamento de Ikki. Esmeralda conseguia fazer toda a dor passar com seus cuidados, com seu carinho e com seu amor.

Parou, de repente, olhando pra Ikki.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O que você quiser.

- Fica comigo? Pra sempre?

Um cosmo estranho tirou Ikki do transe. Era um cosmo grande, e não lhe era estranho, mas Ikki não conseguia lembrar de quem era.

Levantou como num pulo. Não teve tempo de correr até sua armadura.

A porta se abriu com o vento forte. A escuridão da noite lá fora estava estranhamente maior, como se um eclipse tivesse acontecendo.

- Quem está aí?

Uma figura feminina entrou, lentamente. Era alta e pálida. Possuía longos cabelos pretos, e seu vestido, também preto, era adornado com renda nas pontas, num corte tradicionalmente medieval. Usava um belo cordão de pérolas e uma gargantilha prateada, além de um belo anel em forma de serpente em um dos dedos.

- Quem é você? – disse Ikki, tomando posição de combate.

Ela sorriu.

- Finalmente eu te reencontrei, Ikki de Fênix.


End file.
